


Penny For Your Thoughts

by rainbowslovehl (Larrymateforlife)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mind Reading, Misunderstandings, like its just completely fluff and me trying to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrymateforlife/pseuds/rainbowslovehl
Summary: And realisation dawned on both of them. Every time he had talked, Louis hadn’t really seen his lips move. At all. He whipped his head towards Liam then. He could hear his voice in his head but Liam’s lips weren’t moving. Which meant...“Holy shit I can read minds!” he exclaimed, right into Liam’s ear, making him wince and shuffle back.Or Louis wishes he could read minds, and to everyone’s surprise he gets it granted.





	Penny For Your Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a few months to write this then I took a year’s break, forgot all about it then rewrote it two times because I thought it just wasn’t right. So I put a lot of time in this haha. It is completely self indulgent and supposed to funny and cute and I don’t know if I got it just right but oh well.  
> To help, I’ve italicized the thoughts Louis reads. So quoted in italics are their thoughts and without it is the spoken conversation.  
> And I would thank my friends Ana and Ammu here cuz without their encouragement and beta-ing help, this would not be written. Or posted, for that matter. Thank you guys.  
> I hope you like it :)

Louis huffed for the umpteenth time that night, vision blurring from squinting at his friends. All he had ever wanted to, or rather waited for since this morning, was to get wasted that night. An hour ago, he had three drinks in his system and was halfway to being completely drunk off his ass. Only now his buzz was wearing off since instead of being wasted, he was stuck glaring at the people he called friends. They wouldn’t let him have another drink anymore. His annoyance was bursting through the roof and the music was too dull and his friends weren’t his friends. He didn’t know why he chose to hang out with ‘Mr. Responsible’ Liam, who Louis was currently glaring at and, at the same time, pleading with his eyes.

“I can’t let you have another drink now, Lou,” Liam was saying, sighing and shaking his head, as if the decision of his to hold Louis back was the hardest one of his life. It wasn’t. Louis knew he took secret pleasure in torturing Louis, he just knew.

“Why not?”  Louis let out a whine, pulling his lips into a pout.

Liam sighed again. “You have work tomorrow Louis and I can’t be there to hand you painkillers and listen to your whining.” Liam took a sip from his beer, and to Louis it felt like he was teasing him with something he wouldn’t let him have. He was mean. “You know you whine a lot and I have to go out for brunch with...”  At that he spluttered and choked on his drink, eyes widening like he wasn’t supposed to be giving out whatever information he was about to. Louis narrowed his eyes at him, making the dimly lit pub more blurry. Liam glanced away and then refused to meet Louis’ eyes. “Um I’m going out for brunch with a friend and I can’t handle your grouchiness is what I was saying.”

“Sure.” Louis continued to stare down his friend, even if he wouldn’t meet his eyes. The colours began to swim in front of his eyes and he regretted not wearing his glasses. But then he didn’t know he’d be needing them. Besides, Liam’s behaviour over the past few weeks had been overly suspicious. The secret texting, the long pauses before answers, it was something Louis had noticed very well. Liam was holding something back, and he didn’t like it one bit. “Who is this friend, Liam?”

“No one,” Liam answered promptly, cheeks reddening as he gulped down the rest of his drink. If it would’ve been a reasonable hour and he wouldn’t have been so annoyed, he would’ve prodded and poked around until he got a proper answer from Liam. But right now he just wasn’t in the mood for that, so he let it be, turning his gaze to a very pink cheeked Niall. He had a drink in hand, probably his tenth, or something and it was unfair. Unfair that Louis couldn’t have as many drinks.

“Why is he allowed to drink?” he asked Liam, pointing an accusing finger at Niall, who chortled.

“Because he doesn’t have work tomorrow,” Liam replied wearily, barely refraining from rolling his eyes. But the sigh didn’t go unmissed, the sigh of relief of being let off the hook about whatever thing he didn’t want to share. It was probably some secret person, Louis suspected. But he didn’t want to dwell on that. What he did do was frown and pout, trying to plead his way into getting just one more drink. Liam even looked about to give in, until he heard a cough from the end of the table Louis was decidedly ignoring but couldn’t anymore. His effort was wasted, since Liam blinked himself out of the trance and Louis turned to glare at the boy who failed him.

Harry. He didn’t know why they had to bring Harry along with them. Like sure, he was their neighbour and Niall’s friend but like... why did they have to bring him. Louis couldn’t deny that he once had a crush on the boy, about two years ago when they first met. The boy who blinked his big green eyes at him as he ran his fingers through his soft, curly hair. It was well, Harry was like gorgeous, pretty in every sense of the way, and it was undeniable. But after his flirting attempts were met with silences and blank stares, and what felt like a silent rejection, Louis’ infatuation caved into massive annoyance bordering on dislike. Every time he was around, it caused a prickle under his skin, not helped by the fact that his eyes were always focused on Louis, staring him down. Just like he was doing right now, eyebrows drawn together as he continued to stare at him for no reason. He was pretty sure Harry hated him else why would he glare so much, Louis concluded as he intensified his glare in an attempt to scare the other man off. He was obnoxious and rude.

Harry didn’t seem deterred, as he continued to sip on his fruity drink. Why did he stare like a serial killer? It was creepy.

“What?” he asked after about five minutes of them glaring at each other. Harry shook his head slowly, just like everything he did. He coughed again and looked down at the table, making Louis smile smugly in response. He glanced again at Liam and decided he should probably give up. Yet he tried one more time. “So you still won’t let me have another drink?”

“No.” Liam shook his head and Louis took it as his cue to leave. He was going to make a dramatic exit dammit. So he pushed back the chair roughly, taking pleasure and cringing in the way it scraped against the floor and stood up. He met each of the other’s eyes, finding Harry’s gaze back on him and glared. He was a weird boy. But anyway.

“I don’t think I’ve got any business here so I might as well leave,” he announced dramatically as he swirled and walked out of the pub. He heard Liam call out his name; at least he thought he did. The cool air on his face was a nice feeling and he was completely sober, which was unfortunate really. Even then he was sure he’d have a hangover tomorrow since he always did. He sighed and shook his head, glancing at the street to his left, and right. Truth was, he didn’t know exactly how to go home from here. Niall had recommended this place and Louis had chose to follow without really knowing where the location was and now he was confused and alone. In his urge of making a dramatic and pointed exit, he had forgotten this tiny detail and now he thoroughly regretted it. Why was he so stupid?

Yet, Louis shook his head and picked a direction to walk in, not knowing, or caring where he was going since he was one stubborn fellow. Also it would make him feel more stupid to now walk in and ask Niall where to go. Also he had no money on him so no cab as well. Well whatever, he thought as he continued to walk. After what he thought was five minutes of walking, he concluded he was lost for real and let out a groan as he leant against a wall. He glanced at the dead end street, the brick wall blocking his way as he sighed and closed his eyes. There was no other way but to call Liam and ask him to help him out. “Stupid, stupid roads,” he muttered under his breath as he chose to stay there a couple more minutes.

Yes, Louis could admit he had been a little annoying back there. But in his defence, he was really, really tired that day. It was not fun going to classes in the morning and then heading to work at a fancy coffee shop. The customers acted like they had a stick up their arse and stuck up their nose as they placed their complicated orders. And it had been a real pain that day. And Liam’s suspicious behaviour and careful avoidance added to it. Not to forget Harry’s silent, creepy gaze on him the entire time. He just didn’t know what was up with them two. He wished he could read their mind and just know what they were up to. It would certainly alleviate the annoyance of his day

“Abandoned by friends?” a voice asked, seemingly echoed by the walls around the alley. The person seemed everywhere and he felt like he was surrounded in smoke, for some reason. It was weird, that feeling but he didn’t have enough energy to question it. He just stayed there, leaning against the wall and listening to the soothing voice of the person, whosoever it was. It felt the right thing to do then.

“No, I left without them,” he answered, punctuating it with a sigh. “All of them keep annoying me. Liam keeps holding something back. Harry keeps staring at me and Niall is just... happy. Happiness is annoying too. I don’t know, I hate it. I just wish I knew what they were thinking.”

He didn’t exactly know why he felt obligated to reveal his thoughts to a complete stranger but he was anyway. He didn’t mind it. He felt like he had to get it out and this person was a valid listener. In the hindsight, that should’ve been suspicious.

“You really wish huh?” the stranger asked again, sounding wise and like he knew exactly what was going on in Louis’ mind.

“Yeah I do wish I could know what they were thinking. Read minds, even if just for a day till I just _know_.” It would be interesting to say, a skill he always wanted to have. It would be cool and powering to know someone’s deepest secrets and spotting their lies from miles away. It would easy to communicate, easier to live. Would be exciting right? Might even be.

“Wish granted,” the voice said, followed by a light chuckle. There weren’t footsteps, as the person left but he could definitely feel their presence slowly fade, like a gust of wind. And then he felt a slight throbbing in his head and a loud ringing in his ears before everything went silent. Slowly, the noises began to rise again until everything felt normal. Louis slowly opened his eyes and realise he was no longer facing a brick wall. The alleyway was behind him while the pub he had left was ahead of him. The pub he was running from was right ahead, road with few people walking about when they hadn’t before. He frowned at the lights on the sign, feeling confused. This was strange, like really strange.

“Louis,” he heard someone call out, echoing too, just this time it was familiar. His eyes focused on the street ahead, finding Liam jogging towards him. His concern from his face was melting away, turning to relief. “There you are! We all were so worried about you when you didn’t come back.”

Louis was relieved too, but he masked it by scrunching up his nose as he walked towards his friend. “Worried? Why? I told you I was going home.”

“Yeah but I knew you didn’t know how to go home and didn’t have any money on you.”

His concern was touching. Yet Louis crossed his hands on his chest and pouted, not quite over being irrational and dramatic. “I’m a grown man who can take care of himself, thank you very much Leemo.”

Liam scoffed, shaking his head. “Yeah right.” he pointed his thumb to somewhere behind him. “Let’s go now. The other two are catching a cab to take us home. Come on.”

Saying so, Liam turned to walk towards where the two men were. Glaring at Liam’s back he followed them, taking quick steps to catch up. Harry had his eyes on him, like usual and a hint of concern was etched on his furrowed brows. Louis glared at him too, making Harry’s lips upturn as he looked away. He hated that man, never knowing what he wanted out of him.

Also later as the cab drove them home, Louis realised he had walked the wrong way before. Well, whatever it didn’t matter.

-

Louis woke up with a groan the next morning, alarm breaking through his dream which faded away without a concluding end to it. He shut off the alarm blearily and just laid there, eyes closed. His head wasn’t pounding like he had expected it to, which was a relief. After what felt like a few minutes, he checked the time on his phone. He had about an hour before he absolutely had to rush, enough to lazily get dressed but not enough to take another nap. He should really be getting up right now if he wants to keep his job. He groaned again, rolling to a side. He didn’t exactly think it through, since he rolled off the bed right onto the body of someone else.

The person groan, making a pained sound and Louis figured it was Niall. He was very disoriented and couldn’t exactly figure why he was here when he could just walk next door to where he lived, sleep on the comfy bed instead of the floor. But he wasn’t going to question it right now. Also Niall was babbling something. _“What was that falling on me? A sack of stones? Gosh it is heavy I need to sleep.”_

Louis huffed in protest, shuffling around to make himself comfortable on Niall’s back. It was really unfair that he had been compared to a sack of stones since he had recently lost some weight. He was heavy in no way, no sir. He was about to say the same but before he got a chance to so, the room was engulfed in loud snoring. Niall had fallen asleep right away! So much for a sack of stones falling on him. Louis huffed again, rolling over onto the cold, hard floor. It made his head spin a little. He shouldn’t have done that. But oh well.

Louis laid there for god knows how long until the door creaked open. Louis had a feeling it was Liam, because well, who else would it be. Also he could hear him babbling something before the door opened anyway. Louis opened one eye to squint at his friend.

“Why are you on the floor,” he whispered, concern and confusion etched on his face. He crouched near him as if to check on him. _“Is he okay? Is he hurt? Why is he on the floor and how did he get there? Is he asleep? No his eyes are open so he’s awake. Why is he looking at me like that?”_

“Enough with the questions, Li, gosh!” Louis groaned, rubbing his eyes. He had work in less than an hour. He had to take a shower, change and most importantly eat – and his stomach gave a growl just then. Liam’s lips twitched. Okay it wasn’t funny. But anyway, he needed food not questions. He closed his eyes again. “It is too early for them.”

 _“How many did I ask jeez?”_ Louis could hear him mumbling something about how Louis was being cranky before noon like always and something more but he was too tired to process what it was. He let out a loud, long drawn sigh, making Liam’s murmuring stop. “So why are you on the floor?”

“I rolled over and fell, Liam, that's how,” he answered in the most monotonous tone his scratchy voice could muster at that point. He opened his eyes, only to look at Liam pointedly and found him looking exasperated. “So are you going to help me up?”

 _“Such a child. He can’t even get up on his own. I feel like I’ve got a twenty two year old child living with me. And I’m only twenty one, which shouldn’t make me his father.”_ Despite his complains, Liam only shook his head as he stood up. He extended a hand towards Louis. “Alright Lou, take my hand.”

With one tug, Liam had Louis back on his feet, blinking furiously to clear his vision. Liam didn’t wait for him to get back to his senses though, muttering something as he turned on his heel and walked out. As the door opened, the gust of air brought in the smell of eggs and bacon, making Louis’ stomach grumble angrily again. The smell was delicious, enticing him and also there wasn’t a whiff of burning food, which was so odd he nearly ran into the kitchen. He expected to see Liam by the stove but the boy was nowhere. Instead what greeted him was a tall person with a narrow waist, shaking his bum to the song he was humming. Every once a while, he flipped his short hair as if forgetting that it didn’t exactly go over his back anymore. It would be cute, if not for the fact that it was Harry, the person whom Louis disliked. The person he knew was rude and arrogant, a person who wasn’t deserving of any sort of adoration.

Still, he didn’t make his presence aware of, leaning against the wall watching the other man dance in the kitchen of his flat as he waited for the eggs to cook. When Harry finally did turn, he flipped the eggs, looked up, and froze. His usually blank face had a little bit of surprise evident as he stared at Louis. Louis gave him a judging once over, dragging his eyes over the pink apron – which he was pretty sure was a joke gift from Lottie – all the way up to his pretty face. All the while Harry blinked at him as if he didn’t know words. Well, he always acted like that just this time it was more of a stunned silence than an aloof one.

Louis was first to break the gaze, pointedly looking at the eggs, which were slightly burning. Harry followed his gaze, noticing it too, since he was quick to scrape it off the pan. Louis didn’t know why Harry was in the kitchen, wearing a pink apron paired with only boxers, and dancing around the kitchen. But he did know the boy could cook now so he was a little less unbearable but only for a minute.

“Hi,” said Harry suddenly, making Louis frown confusedly. His eyes were shifty and wide and everything about him was different than usual. Maybe he was a morning person and cheery only during the morning. And he wasn’t ignoring Louis like usual, rather acknowledging. He ran his fingers through his hair, staring down Louis and that was something which hadn’t changed. _“Louis is awake now.”_ Louis snorted at the obvious conclusion, making Harry frown as he turned away. Louis pursed his lips, making his way to the bar stools they had kept beside the counter. Liam always said they weren’t useful since neither of them cooked much but now it was useful, wasn’t it? Louis always knew they would be.

Louis kept his focus on his hands, since looking up would mean watching Harry be adorable and he had no time for endearment towards the boy. He scrunched up his nose at Harry’s humming, trying to keep in the smile from breaking out. He was supposed to dislike that boy with every fibre in his body, not smile at him. This morning was taking a weird turn.

 _“He looks so cute, with his hair all mussed up and him looking sleep soft.”_ Louis felt his cheek redden at the compliment. But he kept his gaze down, steadfast refusing to let the other man see the effect he had on him. Also what was with all the talking this morning? It was giving him a whiplash. _“He’s so pretty too!”_

Louis snorted again, this time looking up to find the other looking steadily at the stove. As if he didn’t just say what he said. “I just woke up with a rank mouth, bed hair and puffy eyes, Harold. I haven’t looked in the mirror yet, haven’t washed my face even so I think I know I don’t look ‘pretty’.” He used his fingers to do the quotation around the word as he rolled his eyes. He hoped his blush wasn’t showing. It would be embarrassing if his rude words were betrayed by his flaming cheeks.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. “ _Did I... Did I say it out loud? Well shit. He wasn’t supposed to hear that! Shit now he’s looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes. Wow they look light blue in the morning I didn’t know that. But of course I didn’t know that because I don’t wake up with him in the morning. Even though I do wish... Fuck fuck he’s still staring at me but now he’s frowning. What do I do? Is something on my face?”_

He trailed off, staring a few minutes at Louis before turning the stove off. He picked his phone out of his pocket, focusing on it instead of him. But for all his babbling, his face looked stoic as ever, carefully blank, as if he wasn’t just praising Louis a few minutes ago. And if Louis hadn’t heard Harry’s monologue, he’d think Harry was avoiding talking to him by instead checking his phone. But he had heard and he knew for a fact that Harry was only checking his face in the front camera. Which, quite frankly, was quite endearing. And a second later, he wanted to kick himself for thinking that. Harry was not adorable. His actions weren’t adorable. Remember he is an arrogant jerk? Louis’ brain was just confused since he had just woken up. Yeah that was why.

Louis was considering to do something stupid, like ask Harry why he was behaving so weirdly today, when Liam walked in.

“Hey lads,” Liam greeted cheerily, grinning like he was the sun that brightened up the day. Like how was he always so happy in the morning? It was annoying. Liam picked up a plate from the cabinet and began loading the eggs and bacon Harry had recently made. He was still smiling sunnily, until he picked up on the temperature of the room. _“Everything looks tense. Did Louis say something?”_ it wasn’t fair how Liam assumed it was automatically his fault for things being tense. He hadn’t even said anything. His stomach was rumbling, a little loudly, but he hadn’t said a word asking Harry for food. He scowled at the table. “Thanks for making us breakfast, Harry.”

“You’re welcome,” came Harry’s deep, rumbling voice and so did some more words which Louis chose not to focus on. His head had a constant buzz of voices, half of them he didn’t know whose, and his stomach was aching with hunger. He already hated today and and today had just begun. He still had to get to work and then uni to get to. Today was not going to be a good day, at all. Just when Louis’ stomach gave a loud, embarrassing groan, a plate loaded with eggs and bacon was pushed into his vision by a large, ringed hand. He didn’t look up, didn’t thank... at least not out loud, as he picked up his fork, and began digging in. To his surprise, the eggs were made exactly the way he liked it. And no one except his mother could do that. Harry had a skill. Unfortunate for Louis, though. _“Does Louis like it? I can’t see his face so I can’t tell. I hope he likes it, like Liam did say he liked his eggs that way. But what if he doesn’t like it? That would be terrible.”_

Louis had to stifle a moan as he ate, because the food was that good but also he didn’t want to let it show. He was stubborn and irrational, he knew that. Yet as he looked up, he was met with the concentrated frown of Harry’s. He was looking as if studying him with great attention, which usually was annoying and unnerving, but this time it was flattering. Mainly because he was aiming it with concern and anxiousness.

 _“He is frowning at me. Why is frowning at me? Did I do something wrong?”_ Louis smoothed his face over but kept staring at Harry with raised eyebrows, just to hear his babbling escalate. _“Should I talk to him? Ask him? If I keep quiet, he will think I’m a jerk... if he doesn’t already think that, that is.”_

“Talk to me Harold, why don’t you,” Louis said, tilting his head to a side, giving him a small smile as he was endeared by Harry’s incessant babbling. _“Not my name,”_ he heard Harry say. “Don’t you like me?”

“That’s not true, right Harry?” Liam piped up, giving Harry a sly and secretive smile. Louis had nearly forgotten he was there. _“He just likes you a lot more than he should.”_

Louis frowned as he shuffled his gaze between the two of them, while Harry was glaring at Liam. Then he looked at Louis and shrugged. _“Oh how I wish I could talk to you, beautiful. But every time I open my mouth, out comes air with no sound. And I’m just left staring and making it all weird. I hate it. If I could tell you my knock-knock jokes I sure would impress you, no doubt.”_

Louis chuckles, earning a raised eyebrow from Liam and a confused look from Harry. He stuffed a piece of delicious bacon in his mouth. “No one uses knock-knock jokes to impress people Harry. Who even are you?”

Harry’s face turned red with chagrin as he asked again if he had said it out loud. He looked away and stared at a random spot on the wall.

“What are you on about, Tommo?” Liam asked, furrowing his brows together. _“Where did that knock-knock line come from? Is he reading Harry’s mind or something? Because that would be funny.”_

“Why would it be funny if I read Harry’s mind?” Louis asked, making Liam push himself off the chair in surprise.

 _“Did he just... did he just read my mind? No I’m sure it is a coincidence. If he can read then he’ll say chicken.”_ Liam was frowning hard at Louis, making him all the more confused.

“Why chicken?”

 _“What the fuck!”_ Liam exclaimed, jumping a little in surprise as he stared at Louis with wide eyes. _“Fuck. Can he really read minds? What if he already knows my secret? Man he’s gonna be so pissed at me. I don’t want him to know... but. He can’t really read minds. It is just a coincidence I’m sure.”_

“What secret?” Louis asked again, making Liam gasp.

_“What are they talking about?”_

Louis ignored Harry in the background, getting out of his chair as he cornered Liam. Liam didn’t move from his spot and continued to stare down at Louis. Louis leaned in closer to the taller the boy, hearing his thoughts go spinning. Wait thoughts? “Tell me!”

But instead of Liam, Louis could hear Harry’s voice. It was sharp and edgy, something he wasn’t used to hearing. _“Liam and Louis are really close right now. Like really. I don’t like that. Liam should step away from my Louis.”_

Louis was surprised to hear the possessiveness in Harry’s voice. He instantly whipped his head towards Harry as both of them widened their eyes. The brief jealousy which Louis had seen a glimpse of, melted away into fear. And realisation dawned on both of them. Every time he had talked, Louis hadn’t really seen his lips move. At all. He whipped his head towards Liam then. He could hear his voice in his head but Liam’s lips weren’t moving. Which meant...

“Holy shit I can read minds!” he exclaimed, right into Liam’s ear, making him wince and shuffle back.

It all made sense, the constant buzzing in his ear – which had intensified ten times since his realisation, hearing Harry speak more than usual... it made sense. His mind flashed back to last night when he walked outside that pub. He remembered flashes of someone’s voice, asking him and talking to him. He also remembered not seeing the person and then them disappearing. It was all weird. And the voice had said it granted Louis’ wish. And now he could read his friends’ minds, and apparently of all in the building.

Harry’s thoughts had gone into overdrive, words meshing into one and growing more panicked by the second. Liam’s, although just as muddled, were really loud in his head which could be because of the closeness.

_“Shit he can actually read. Is he reading my mind right now? I mean he is looking at me. But maybe my thoughts are a whisper since he isn’t yelling at me right now. Oh no he’s frowning at me. Does he know that I am... fuck stop thinking Liam! I’m scared...”_

Louis massaged his forehead with his fingers, growing steadily annoyed by everything he was hearing. “Liam what are you on about? Just spit it out!”  His voice was more aggressive than intended since Liam took another step back. And then he actively tried to control his thoughts, trying hard to divert his attention to remembering the multiplication table. That was no use to Louis, also making his head hurt by the second. So he tried to shut Liam out, but instead drew Harry in.

Harry, whose voice had previously been an indistinct rumble, had now turned loud, loud and loud in his head. And his thoughts were all over the place. One minute he was worried Louis would know his thoughts and the other it went to Louis, and only Louis. _“Is he reading my mind? Because he is just cutely frowning at me. Oh his head hurts? Should I ask if I should massage it? Maybe I could gentle pat his hair, because it is looking so soft. And oh my god he’s staring with wide eyes. He is reading my mind as I say it. Stop thinking. Stop thinking about Louis. Think about kittens. Louis is looking like a confused kitten right now. Shit stop thinking... okay I should leave. Like right now. The best idea.”_

With that, Harry took long quick steps to get out of the kitchen and headed towards the door.

“Where are you going Harry?” Louis asked, making him stop right on track and turn, wide eyed. Louis could see his hands were shaking slightly and his cheeks were flushed and it was then that he realised. Harry was nervous around him. Not annoyed, not rude just nervous. It was very evident now that Louis knew his thoughts. Oh god how had he misunderstood him so much?

“I got to...” Harry started, pointing his thumb at the door behind him, taking a few steps back. “I have to go now but you two enjoy breakfast. Bye Louis.” He gave a shaky smile before he practically ran out the door. He was too late to catch his thoughts as Harry got farther, his thoughts got mixed with the many, many others he was hearing. Louis was confused, really. He turned to look at Liam, to ask what that all was about but he noticed that he had run off too. What was happening?

Louis sighed. He had to finish breakfast and go to work. Today would be certainly interesting.

-

When Louis was a kid, he always thought that mind reading would be the best superpower. He always imagined that his life would be easier that way, if he knew what the other person was thinking. It would be easy to communicate. But he didn’t know then how wrong he was. Mind reading was a nightmare, really and there was no going back. It had only been a week and Louis was ready to tear his hair out of frustration. His mind was constantly buzzing with thoughts of others, all the secrets they wanted to hide. And it got to a point where Louis couldn’t hear himself think in public and hiding in his house was not an option he had. His go to phrase “I’m buzzing” was no longer metaphorical for him. It was literal and it was annoying.

It hindered his ability to sleep, since there was constantly someone nearby who wouldn’t shut up. Either they were dreaming or awake, either way thinking. And it was a literal nightmare at work, of course. If he had thought working at a coffee shop with rude, snooty customers was taxing, he had no idea what was waiting for him now. He could not only hear their rude comments out loud, he could hear their rude thoughts in his head. He could hear what position they wanted him in, he could hear what position they wanted others in, and he could hear all dirty stuff they wanted to do to themselves. It wasn’t flattering; it was a nightmare. He could’ve lived without knowing how people fancied him, or each other. He really could.

And on top of that, Liam and Harry were avoiding him like plague since the past week. He could hear Liam’s loud, fearful, yet forced thoughts whenever he entered the house. He would sneak in the door only to exit with a few necessities. He could hear Harry loudly aim his thoughts towards Louis without knowing that he was doing that. He could hear snippets of both their thought stream, but he couldn’t understand what they wanted him to, or rather didn’t want him to, know and it was annoying. This keeping back was annoying.

“Why did I wish for this Niall?” Louis groaned from his position of sprawling on the floor. Niall was the only true companionship he had nowadays. His mind was quiet, except the few jokes he made here and there. And it was like a breath of fresh air from those people who thought a lot. He learnt that Niall didn’t think too much about things and what he thought, he said it out loud. And he constantly aimed positive thoughts towards Louis too, which was really thoughtful and compromised for the fact that he was emptying Louis’ fridge.

“Because you’re stupid?” Niall suggested, chewing on the apple he found somewhere in the back of Louis’ fridge. Louis didn’t know how that got there since he never ate fruit. Maybe Liam bought it, who knows. Louis gave Niall a blank stare. “What?”

“When does this phase go away, Niall?”

“How would I know?” he asked, taking out his phone from his pocket. He pushed his glasses up his nose. “I wasn’t there, you know.”

That was true. But he couldn’t remember whether or not there would be a time period. He raked his brain but came up with nothing. “But guess, Niall. Help me.”

Niall hummed, as if pondering over it when he was just scrolling through his phone. Louis glared at him. “I guess until you know their secrets you won’t stop hearing people’s thoughts. Since wasn’t that what you want? To know what your friends are hiding from you?”

“Yeah.” Well, that made sense. If had known if before then he wouldn’t have let them know that he could, in fact, read their minds so they wouldn’t have tried too hard to hide whatever it was. Now he didn’t know how he would get it out of them. Maybe confrontation? But Louis didn’t like confrontation. He just wanted answers.

“Then ask for them,” Niall said, making Louis realise he said the last part out loud.

“Did I say the last part out loud?” Louis asked uselessly. And Niall didn’t deem it an answer.

“Their secrets aren’t so major you know?” Niall was looking at him over his glasses, eyebrows raised. They weren’t? But how did Niall know that?

“How do you know?” he asked. He pushed himself up on his elbows, at the same time focusing hard on Niall’s thoughts to see if he could get whatever it was. But he wasn’t getting anything for those sorts in his thoughts.

“Because it is obvious. Only you, dense idiot, wouldn’t have known about it.” Niall chuckled, looking back at his phone. “Also don’t bother trying to get it from me. I’m not thinking about it so you wouldn’t know.”

Louis let out a groan and fell back, hurting his head in the process. He hated this. What was the use of reading minds if he couldn’t read what he wanted? Niall laughed loudly as if knowing, and laughing at Louis’ pain.

“Talk to them. It’s easy.”

-

Two days after the day he spoke to Niall, and nine days after he gained his ability to read minds, Louis decided that he had enough. It was prompted after Liam nearly started running when he spotted Louis in the distance and Harry. Louis could hear Harry’s voice thinking about him continuously for about an hour. It was as if out of all the voices in the area, his was the loudest and invaded his mind. And it was even coherent thoughts, it was something about him. Maybe that annoyed him the most; it was as if Harry was teasing him. And everything just pushed him over the edge.

In a fit, Louis walked out of his flat only to stand still outside Harry’s door. It was just when he had gathered the wits to get to Harry that his determination had left him. He didn’t know what exactly he was afraid of but well he didn’t know how to confront him. Louis could hear Harry think so he was definitely in. So he took a deep breath before knocking on the door and waited.

Louis could hear the interruption in Harry’s thoughts and confusion before the door opened. Harry, in the process of smiling, froze and it looked absolutely comical. If Louis wasn’t scared, he would definitely be making a few jokes about Harry. Harry’s eyes were wide as saucers and hair mussed up. And seeing Harry, all of Louis determination went to hell as he was left fiddling with his fingers, at a sudden loss of anything to say. Partly because he didn’t know how to confront and partly because of Harry. Harry looked pretty and cosy in his soft white shirt, and for some reason, bright yellow pants. Usually Louis’ reaction to Harry was to scowl but this time he was left gazing starry eyed at the taller boy, realising, not for the first time, just how beautiful he looked.

_“Teddy bear.”_

And what? Louis frowned, and looked down and around him. He really didn’t know how Harry’s mind worked. He hadn’t seen a teddy bear nor had he brought one with him so why was Harry thinking that. Or wait was he asking for one? This was confusing. Reading minds still couldn’t give him clarity during conversations. What shit luck.

 _“You look like a teddy bear,”_ Harry thought again, this time addressing him and the surprise at doing that was evident on his face. It was as if he read Louis’ confusion, which funny that. So Louis tilted his head to a side, raising his eyebrows to signal that he still didn’t understand what Harry was on to. _“You look all soft and cuddly, is all.”_

“Do I?” Louis asked, out loud. He was sure that his ears and cheek were red from all the flattery. There was an uncommon fluttery feeling in his stomach, reminding him of the feelings he experienced when he had a crush on someone. And he did not have a crush on Harry. Or did he? Scrunching his nose, he turned to look away from Harry’s face, noticing how there was a pretty pink blush spreading over his face. It made him feel even more shy for some reason.

“I uh, I mean like um uh...” Harry didn’t finish the sentence, because he didn’t know what to say. He cleared his throat. _“Shit Louis is here. Like why is here? Like I’m not complaining because he looks so cute like that. Also those glasses make him look sexy. Is it possible to look cute and sexy? Well he’s Louis so of course he can. Also uh he can hear me. Fuck me. I mean not literally. Like I mean that too but... Shit fuck me. Oh god not...”_

Louis looked at his feet, whole face burning. It was very flattering but also making him shy. God he was embarrassing when he had a crush. It wasn’t as if Louis didn’t have at least a slight inkling to what Harry’s secret was. Like Niall had said, it wasn’t that big and seriously obvious. Okay he had been oblivious to it all long but surely he wasn’t that daft. In the past two days, he had mulled over Niall’s words. And after hearing Harry’s thoughts, it was clear as day – Harry most likely had a crush on Louis. And people could get weird with crushes, he’d know. But Harry’s crush sounded major. And intense. Also Harry’s thoughts were taking a dirty turn right now.

_“How can someone’s thighs look good in sweats? I bet his bum looks good too. Damn I wish he...”_

“Harry,” Louis shrieked, startling Harry into stopping his train of thoughts. His ears turned completely red as he looked anywhere but at Louis. And Louis was so flustered but also... flattered? He didn’t really know. Although he knew how hard Harry was trying to deflect with his thoughts. It wasn’t very well an attempt, as he did seem to come back to Louis but... Louis didn’t know why but he was getting very affected by this green eyed, awkward giant of a person.

“Oops?” Harry said, flashing him a sheepish smile. His eyes were bulging slightly and Louis finally understood why Niall called him a frog in his head sometimes. He totally looked like a frog right now. It was endearing.

“Hi Harry.” Louis grinned at him stupidly. “So can I come in?”

Harry blinked for a second, confused before he stepped away from the door, stumbling before he let Louis in. “Oh yeah. Sorry.” Louis shook his head fondly at this embarrassing mess of an endearing person. It was either blank, staring Styles or flustered, clumsy Styles. There was no in-between. Louis shut the door behind as he followed him inside.

Harry’s mind was a weird place, Louis decided in the one minute they stood staring at each other, silently. His thoughts went from “oh Louis is doing something so cute” to “shit fuck he can read my mind” and then just randomly switched to world problems before coming back to hedgehogs and frogs. He didn’t quite get if this was how Harry was in real life or it was his sad attempt at not letting Louis know about his feelings towards him. Either way, Louis found it immensely cute, to the point where he was grinning at Harry.

“Are you here to tell me to fuck off?” Harry blurted all of a sudden, surprising both of them. In that surprise, Harry rushed to clamp his hands over his mouth. But he hurries it, hence ending up somehow poking his eye with his finger. He wrinkled his nose, blinking furiously to hold the tears back as he cringed. _“Shit why did I say_ that _then do_ that _. I made a fool of myself again. When am I going to stop? This is embarrassing.”_

To both of their surprises, Louis giggled. He couldn’t help it since Harry was the one being stupidly daft right now. He didn’t even know how Harry could even come to that conclusion. Why would he be polite and blushing only to tell him to stay away? That was stupid. Shaking his head, Louis shuffled closer to Harry and placed his hand on Harry’s upper arm. He could feel that it was buff under his touch, which was surprising since with his lanky body, he didn’t assume that. And Harry’s thoughts went wild. But he ignored them, focusing on his own thoughts. “Now why would I do that, Harold? Why now?”

“I don’t know,” Harry whispered, as if sharing some secret. His eyes were focused on Louis with intent, flitting from Louis’ eyes to his lips. Louis had known they were green, because it was like an unmissable fact, but he hadn’t know just how vivid and bright a green they were. And also they were drawing his closer and Louis had to blink through the daze. There was confusion in their depth, along with adoration. And Harry’s head was a constant buzz of questions, confusion, and Louis. Of course Louis. He was seriously obsessed. And it was nice. Harry didn’t voice his questions out. In fact, he didn’t say a word so it seemed that Louis, himself, had to take charge and cut to the chase.

“Why don’t you talk to me, Harry?” he whispered, eliciting an immediate reaction from Harry. Harry’s thoughts were rising with panic now, as he took a subconscious step back. “Harry?”

“Don’t you already know it?” he asked, voice a broken whisper. It was sad really that Harry had automatically assumed now that Louis knew and had come to make fun of him. When it was not so. Not at all.

“Tell me still. I want to hear it from your lips, not sneak it from your brain.” Louis followed it with a soft smile, encouraging him. And it helped when Harry’s thought went a touch down from panic.

 _“Here goes nothing.”_ Harry took a deep breath and stared right into Louis’ eyes. The gaze was intense, as always. “I’ve got, like the biggest crush on you since the day we met. And I’m very bad with crushes so I got tongue tied around you, completely speechless even when all I wanted to say was a hello. You leave me so speechless than every time I want to speak, I can’t so I just gave up on it. And Niall told me you think I hate you because I never talk to you. Which is not true. It is quite the opposite. I just like you a lot and my crush multiplies every time I see you. So I like you a lot, that's all.”

“I li–” Louis started before he heard a tiny, hushed thought in Harry’s head.

_“I might fall in love with you.”_

“What?” he gasped, the word falling out of his mouth before he realised. He had an inkling Harry liked him, well it was obvious, but he didn’t know he could fall in love. That was... something.

“What?” Harry asked, eyes widening. “ _Oh god did he hear it? Well obviously he did since he’s staring at me in shock. Should I back out and run away? Then I could change my location and name and disappear forever with a broken heart. That would be good. Wait. I should stop babbling. He can hear me. Fuck he can hear me.”_ he sighed. “I’m so sorry you had to hear that.”

“What? Why? I’m not... no.” Louis cleared his throat, shaking his head as he took a step closer to Harry. “Well it took me by surprise as I wasn’t expecting you, or anyone else for that matter, to feel so deeply about me. I’ve been so shit to you because I assumed you hate me. I don’t know why you’ve been so nice. I’m so-”

“Don’t say it,” Harry said, taking a step forward and in a simple motion, pressed his finger to Louis’ lips. Louis stared wide-eyed at him. Also he was feeling disappointed? Maybe he expected Harry to shut him up with a kiss. Maybe, just maybe. Harry’s eyes were scanning his face and when he looked right into his eyes, something clicked. Harry leaned forward and this time, he did kiss.

Just he had forgotten to remove his finger from Louis’ lips. He leaned back, smiling sheepishly. “Oops?”

Louis smiled fondly as Harry dropped his finger. “Hi. Now kiss me properly.”

And so he did. And it felt heavenly. Like every one of his kisses combined and multiplied. Harry’s lips were soft and fit perfectly against Louis’. There was a fluttery feeling in his stomach as Harry placed one hand on his waist, gently as if he were something delicate. Louis looped his hands around Harry’s neck and was about to deepen the kiss when there was a crash from behind him. The two of them jumped apart abruptly at the sound.

Louis spun on the spot to find a flustered, panicked Liam leaning on the door. Harry’s hand was now looped around his stomach, cuddling him from behind and that was all Louis could focus on. Also how Harry’s chin was resting on top of his head. It was cute and he wanted to revel in that feeling of comfort. But well, Liam.

“Liam, are you alright?” Louis asked, narrowing his eyes at his friend. Liam, for some reason, looked surprised at being addressed and he lifted his gaze from where it was lingering on Harry’s hand around him. For a minute he smiled and looked as if about to compliment them two but then he went back to whatever he was thinking before. And the panicked expression was back.

In a hurried whisper, he said. “The reason I was avoiding you was... Zayn.”

Louis rolled his eyes, leaning a little back into Harry. “You know Liam I’m a little busy right... and wait. What?”

Liam’s eyes widened a little more as he took a step back, as if ready to escape. The room would’ve been dead quiet, if not for Liam’s panicked stream of thoughts. And also, well, Harry’s. But Liam’s were loud. _“Should I tell him now or wait for his mind reading ability to go. I’m really scared of how he’ll react. Well, on the other hand Harry and he seem to have sorted their shit so he would be happy so not so angry and...”_

“Just spit it out, Liam.” Louis was getting steadily annoyed the more Liam delayed. It was time wasted if he didn’t get to kiss Harry. Harry, who had tightened his hold over Louis’ waist, gently. Louis leaned back into it until all he could feel was Harry.

“I’m dating Zayn,” Liam exclaimed all of a sudden and then he let out a little squeak. His cheeks turned crimson the more Louis continued to stare him down. He inched a little back, the back of his foot hitting the door. _“He’s really nice now, trust me.”_

“You’re dating Zayn?” Louis asked, eyebrows rising higher. Liam nodded slowly. “The same Zayn who started an unnecessary fight with me first and then ran off to LA for some reason?”

Liam nodded again. “In his defence his engagement broke and he wasn’t in a good place then. Now he’s back.”

Harry nestled his chin in Louis’ hair, silently persuading Louis to not be so mean. Also Liam’s state was pitiful and slightly funny, if he was being honest. So he resisted the urge to drag it out just this once and sighed. “I’m not mad, Liam.”

Liam’s snapped his neck up so fast it looked as if he would break it. There was surprise written all over. “You... aren’t?”

Louis held back a laugh. “I mean I don’t trust him, for now. But if you like him then...”  Louis shrugged, letting the sentence hang in the air, incomplete. Instead he turned on spot to look at Harry. Harry was staring down at him fondly, his usual creepy staring accompanied with his adorable frog grin. Louis couldn’t help but grin back. “Also I’m like too happy right now to be bothered with all that useless anger.” Harry’s grin turned wider as he leaned forward to peck Louis’ nose. Louis scrunched up his nose in surprise before he recovered and shook his head fondly. He was weirdly cute. Thank god he let go of his awkwardness from before. He reluctantly turned to face Liam again, who was grinning at them widely. “So I’m not going to stop you from pursuing anything. But warn him that if...”

“I will,” Liam grinned and nodded happily, looking like an overgrown human Labrador. And then the room was basked in silence.

And that was just odd.

“Wait,” Louis said, narrowing his eyes. “Did you guys stop thinking?”

“No,” the other two answered at once. If they hadn’t stopped thinking then why couldn’t he hear them?

“I can’t hear it.”

And finally something clicked. Niall’s words echoed in his head. He had been right! As soon as they revealed to his their secrets, he stopped hearing their thoughts. His head was quiet again, something which he had wanted for a week. His head wasn’t buzzing anymore. It was great. Like sure he did already miss that he couldn’t hear thoughts of others, but it wouldn’t last for long. A voice, similar to the one he had heard outside the pub, laughed and echoed and faded away like it came.

“Can you hear this?” Liam asked, furrowing his eyebrows together, most likely thinking. But Louis couldn’t hear it so he shook his head. A smirk spread over Liam’s lips then, eyes twinkling mischievously. “Thank god. Now I can rest in peace. Or like think in peace.” Liam made moves to walk out the door but not before winking at Louis. “You can take your making out to the couch; I’ll tell Niall to stay at our place.”

Before Louis could scream ‘fuck off’, Liam was out the door, letting the door shut behind him. Harry giggled into his shoulder, whole body shaking. Louis’ annoyance was instantly wiped when he heard his boy (apparently now right?) laugh gleefully. Louis turned to face Harry again just to see that the boy was pulling an exaggerated pout. “What?”

“Now how will I compliment you in my head and watch you blush so pretty?”  And that bastard actually sounded sad, bottom lip pushed out in a pout. But it last only a few seconds before widening in a smile.

“You can always say it out loud you know?” Louis teased, well aware that he was blushing right now as well. “So want to make out till the sun rises, Harold?”

Harry blushed this time, recalling his thoughts from earlier. Louis smirked before leaving a chaste kiss on his lips. Harry pouted again.

“Shut up and kiss me you fool,” Louis teased before jumping up on Harry and wrapping his legs around his waist. Harry, thankfully, caught him right and grinned.

“Gladly.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that’s that. And if anyone is wondering, I imagined the voice Louis hears is Zayn’s, although that was before I added the ziam thing. So if you want to how that voice sounds like, it’s like Zayn.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated :)  
> Link to my post on tumblr is [here](http://rainbowsandlovehl.tumblr.com/post/161936405993/title-penny-for-your-thoughts-by-rainbowsandlove)  
> I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rainbowslovehl) too. Come and say Hi (oops)!


End file.
